


I Can Finally Breathe Again

by orphan_account



Series: Catch Me [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Ending, Child Abuse, F/M, Implied Naegiri, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Makoto didn't die from falling down the stairs and breaking his neck.[Alternate ending to His Mask.]
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Catch Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684621
Kudos: 30





	I Can Finally Breathe Again

He tries his best to hide what's going on.

I know, I do. 

I've seen it so many times that it's become 

identifiable at times.

I could confirm that day, 

when he said he

fell down the stairs. 

I looked him straight in the eyes 

and told him,

"you can put your walls down now."

He stared at me, shocked

tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. 

The signs were there. 

The bruises,

The way he flinches when he hears a sudden noise,

that the longer I left him there, he was starting to get thinner and thinner.

He broke down to me.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Why for?" I responded. He was crying. It was clear to me: he thought he was the reason he was being abused.

"I just burdened you, didn't I?"

Bullshit.

We filed a report to the police. 

I asked myself a question,

how could anyone do this to their child?

God, I hate parents who hurt their children.

His father was arrested. 

He was taken in by a new family.

The Asahinas.

I hear their children attend our school.

Byakuya wasn't surprised when he found out.

He knew,

and he knew that I knew, too.

We both agreed that I made the correct move.

Makoto said he liked his new family. 

Aoi, the oldest, was in our grade. 

Yuuta, the younger of the two,

also attending our school, though a grade below us.

_It would definitely take some getting used to_ , he told me.

But he would be okay.

He was just healing. 

I'm so happy for him.

Sometimes I wonder,

how could such a broken boy 

from a broken home

turn into a normal-ish boy in the span of a few months?

I can now proudly say that I,

Kyoko Kirigiri, 

can proudly say that I

saved my best friend. 


End file.
